Warm Blood
by VirtuaL HiT MaN
Summary: My second short story involving the ever elusive ninja, Gray Fox. The keyword in that sentence is SHORT, hehe. I have planned a much longer project so stay tuned...


Warm Blood  
  
A Metal Gear Solid Short Story  
  
***  
  
By: V I R T U A L HiT MaN  
  
***  
  
A melodious tune began to emanate from the hallway behind a closed door. "Ah damnit there he goes again," a Genome soldier cursed to himself, dropping his Guns and Ammo magazine on the desk and standing. He walked over to the door, opened it, and yelled "SHUT UP WITH THAT WHISTLING!" The second Genome soldier turned to him and raised his middle finger. The door slammed behind the first soldier as he returned to his reading, precisely what he was not being paid to do. "Sheesh, that guy needs to take a valium." The guard reached in his pocket, and unscrewed the lid off of a small bottle. Snickering to himself, he popped the diazepam into his mouth and continued his patrol. This was the section of the facility where research was done. Every once and a while the guard stopped to peer in a dark office, checking for signs of life. Nothing but sheets of paper on the desks and charts and graphs on the walls. 'What a dump,' the soldier thought to himself as he closed an office door and finished his rounds. For a moment he sighed, leaning against the wall at the end of the hallway. He set his FAMAS rifle down and propped it up against the corner. "What a boring job, nothing but lousy guard duty," he muttered to himself. Word had made its way around the whole base by then, there was an intruder in the facility. But there was nothing anybody could do about it. Some said there were more than one intruder, but most just dismissed the thought. Who would send in a big team of men for a stealth infiltration? The Genome soldier closed his eyes and began to slide down the wall.   
  
After an instant of silence, there was a gentle clicking noise that came from down the hall. Most men would not have heard a noise of such a low magnitude, but it rang through the Genome's head loud and clear. He stood up, snatched his rifle from the floor, and slowly crept down the hallway. He could hear a muffled sound from inside a broom closet. He pressed his ear to the door, and heard the words "Call me, Deepthroat." "What the?" the Genome started to say silently. Suddenly there was a booming laugh from the other room. The Genome dashed madly to the door and kicked it open, rifle in hands. Another guard that had gone AWOL was standing at the desk with the guard that had yelled at him. They were joking about something, and didn't even notice as the third guard slunk back to the hallway. He felt like a fool. "Must've just been them talking," he said with a hint of uncertainty in his voice. He turned around again and could hear them chatting about something. "Yeah, just them," he reassured himself. With that he started back for his quiet spot in the corner. As he passed by the closet, he heard a voice loud and clear. "... use a mine detector."   
  
The soldier held up his gun and banged on the door. "Who's in there! Come out now and you won't get hurt!" The guard had his FAMAS raised to his shoulder, ready to shoot regardless if they were cooperative or not. Carefully he placed his ear to the door to listen for a sound, and rested his hand on the doorknob. A soft metal on metal tone could be heard as the Ninja unsheathed his sword. With a slam, the sword penetrated the door, and the Genome soldier's neck. The Ninja pulled his sword back in, and the Genome fell to his knees. The door was kicked open, and the blurry figure grabbed the soldier by the back of his head. Swiftly he raised him off the ground, and jammed the sword into his stomach. The ninja felt it scrape against the bone as its pointed tip began to burrow through the Genome's gut, and emerged from the other side. The soldier gasped and swung his arms around frantically. The Ninja stared at him for what seemed to be a long time, watching as his face slowly went blank. When the struggling stopped, the Ninja swung the sword down and the lifeless corpse of the Genome tumbled down the hall.   
  
A thud was heard by the other two soldiers, who simultaneously jumped to their feet and rushed to the hall. They poked their heads in the corridor, rifles in hand, fingers on trigger. The blurry shape seemed to glide down the hall, and with a quick slash, a stream of warm blood painted the wall behind them. One Genome was knocked away and slammed hard on his back. The other let out a burst of shots from his FAMAS. Clanging noises filled the room as bullets were deflected and swatted away like harmless insects. A flurry of punches sent the second soldier to the ground. The other Genome stood up and fumbled with his rifle. Very unprofessional. The Ninja leapt forward, nearly banging his head on the low ceiling, and put a large footprint on the Genome's face. He let out a yelp and banged against the wall. Having disarmed him, the Ninja quickly put a slice through the soldier's chest, and he choked out a scream. The soldier was laying in fetal position on the floor, hands gripping his chest. The sword had broken his ribs and punctured his lung. He would be dead in a matter of seconds.   
  
Slowly the Ninja turned to see the second soldier standing with his rifle raised, and a wide eyed look painted upon his face. Before a shot could be fired, a few sparks flew as the Ninja cut the gun in two. Half of the gun's barrel quickly hit the floor, and the Genome gaped in horror at the sight. He dropped the remaining piece of the weapon, and made a run for it. He had nowhere to go and he knew it: the hallway was a dead end. When he reached the end of the hall he slammed his body into the nearest door. It popped free of its hinges and hit the floor with a thud. Nothing but an office! The soldier screamed once more as he turned to see the blurry shadow and the sword. The Genome swiped at it with his fist, but missed. The Ninja moved silently and cunningly. The translucent assassin banked left, avoiding the soldier's weak kick, and slammed his elbow into the soldier's side. "Ug!" the Genome yelled as the wind was knocked out of him and he flew into the wall. The bloody sword quickly lopped off the soldier's hand at the wrist, and the Genome raised the stump over his face and tried to yell for help. He could not yell however, as the Ninja had slammed his foot onto his neck, instantaneously crushing his vocal chords. All he could do was watch as a pool of his own blood slowly crept away from his battered body. The Ninja solemnly slammed the sword into its sheath, and stepped out of the room without a sound. 


End file.
